You're Not What I Expected
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Carter couldn't believe he'd ever fall for someone like him. His type was more like Brian and Vince was, well, VINCE. Slash. Vince/Carter & Dom/Brian


**A/N: ****This is a birthday present for my dear Queenie. I asked her if there was a particular fandom or pairing she'd like to see and she requested Vince/Carter. A challenge as I've never put these two together without Dom and Brian joining them, but one I was up for none-the-less. Hopefully it turned out alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carter Verone was a crafty, intelligent individual. So, it was a surprise- and rather impressive- when the pretty blonde turned out to be an undercover agent. Well, not agent… "blackmailed informant" was much more accurate. Given that, Carter wasn't about to hold a grudge. In fact, he could respect what Brian did, especially what he did _for him_.

It was thanks to the very same undercover cop that Carter served minimal time in a cake-walk of a prison. Sure, his crooked lawyers helped, but Brian had really set them up for success. Even so, Carter had seen it all as a simple peace offering. He certainly wasn't expecting anymore contact with him.

It was nice to be wrong once and a while Carter figured. When he was released, he was supposed to be met by Roberto and Enrique. Instead there was a pretty blonde leaning on a silver Skyline. "Brian O'Conner," Carter mused. "Nice to see you again." He pointedly allowed his eyes to travel up and down Brian's form.

Laughing, Brian shook his head. "Down boy. I'm spoken for."

"Pity." And he meant it. Brian was just his type, insanely beautiful, laid back, with a touch of culture. He'd admittedly been watching Brian from the moment he'd laid eyes on him at the compound. It was only too bad someone else had apparently snatched him up- not that it was above Carter to make waves and steal away what he wanted, but he knew Brian was the type to resent that approach.

"Come on," Brian encouraged with a bright grin. "I'll take you home."

"Appreciate it." As he climbed into the passenger seat- which he found odd being on the wrong side of the car- he inquired, "And just where are my normal drivers?"

"I told them I was coming to get ya," he answered simply enough. Apparently they must not have been too sore at Brian for his actions if they had allowed him to do their job. Then again, Carter had threatened them with great bodily damage if they harmed a hair on Brian's head, so that could've had something to do with it.

"So, who is this significant other of yours that I have to scare into treating you as you deserve?" Carter asked.

Brian chuckled just thinking about the brunette trying to intimidate his partner. Not that he was selling Carter short- the man could be insanely terrifying when the need arose. Brian had seen firsthand the twisted mind he had- seriously, he wasn't letting Carter nears rats, buckets, and blowtorches is any combination, _ever_. He also knew some of Carter's other tactics from his file, one more creative and diabolical than the next.

"You'll meet 'im. Well, if you take my offer…"

Carter smirked at that- always a catch. "Color me intrigued Corazon."

Brian laughed loudly then. "First… don't let him hear you say that. And second… I think you need to get out of Miami for a while."

* * *

If and when he ever left Miami, Carter always figured he'd be going home to Buenos Aires. Instead, he found himself in Rio of all places. It was where Brian was living now with his family, the one he had done everything for. Although the only one there at the time was his current flame, one Dominic Toretto. The same man he'd let go before running to Miami, the man Brian wouldn't give up to the feds and so had to play their games, the man who'd clearly beaten Carter to the punch.

Admittedly, the drug lord found he liked Dom. He was no nonsense, straightforward, and fiercely loyal. Of course that loyalty could have been seen as a weakness, something to exploit. With the strength of their family though, Carter didn't foresee a tactic such as that being very successful.

It appeared he was now living with them and Carter found he already felt strangely at home. Apparently Brian's good word had been enough for Dom and he'd welcomed in the total stranger with open arms. Carter would have called it foolish but he soon realized that in actuality it was trust. He trusted Brian with the safety and security of his family as well as his own life. It was how Carter knew he had _zero _chance of breaking the two apart, even if some small part of him wanted to have someone like Brian at his side.

It had only been a couple days before the rest of this _team _arrived. The long drive to Rio had given Brian plenty of time to explain how he and Dom had been living in Panama since the blonde squared himself with the feds. Dom had been hiding out in Baja before then, while the rest of their family was spread out in various countries. It had been decided that Rio would be their new home, bringing them all back together in what clearly to them was long overdue coming.

The first to arrive had been Letty, Dom's ex-girlfriend who had been puttering around the Dominican Republic. Then there was Leon who had disappeared in New York for a time. Rome, who was certainly surprised to see Verone, had gone home to Barstow and arrived with Dom's little sister Mia in tow. Last to show was Vince.

The brunette's explanation on where he had been and what he'd been up to was a bit sketchy but it appeared that Dom wasn't of the mind to care. He just seemed happy to have his best friend back around. Vince, well, he didn't seem as thrilled. To see Dom? Yes. Brian? It was a mixed reaction. Rome or Carter? Not so much. Vince took one look at the strangers and snorted his disapproval before making for the beer.

Later that day during their cook-out on the large patio, Vince finally decided to voice his displeasure. "So where the fuck did you pick up the strays?"

"Yo dawg," Rome spoke up, "that's harsh. Me and Verone are so not in the same category."

"You're right," Carter remarked. "I have far better taste." Brian laughed heartily, thumping his best friend on the back.

"Oh ha, ha." Rome made a face, clearly not liking having one pulled over on him.

Vince however didn't seem impressed. "Least I can see why _he _might be here," he said of Rome. It was true, as the man was a fellow racer that skirted the law and blended quite easily with their little family. Carter on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb. "But what the fuck are you here for pretty boy?"

Carter blinked at that, stunned momentarily into silence. "Pretty boy?" he repeated. Then before his brain could filter his mouth he added, "I thought that was Bri?" Once more Brian laughed and that time even Dom, Rome, and the rest of the team joined in. All except for Vince.

After Brian ceased his laughter he answered the gruff brunette's original inquiry. "He's here because I asked him to be. He's on the team, like it or not. Same goes for Rome."

Vince opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly impolite but Dom cut him off. "Don't. Bri and I already talked about this, so just deal with it V."

That seemed to set Vince off as he stood with a scowl on his face. "Easy for you to say Dom. Some of us still have _trust _issues…" He stared pointedly at Brian before stalking away.

"Glad to see some things don't change," Brian remarked dryly, but Dom's comforting arm around his shoulders brought a bit of a smile back to his face.

"Whatever brah," Rome commented, going back to eating. With a mouth full of food he added, "I'm here for you, not him."

Carter nodded in agreement. If it hadn't been Brian asking there was no way he'd be attempting anything like this. Taking out drug lords for pardons wasn't exactly on his "to do" list.

It was Dom who answered. "V's harmless. But if he gives ya any hassle, just lemme know."

Carter's grin rivaled a shark and both Brian and Rome instantly recognized it. "Oh, don't worry. I can handle myself."

"Oh hell no," Rome immediately protested, looking towards Brian for help. "He's not allowed _near _a hardware store or pet shop."

No one else but the three of them had any idea what Rome meant, but Carter's amusement was clear. It was good to know he hadn't lost his touch.

* * *

The plan was a simple one. Well, _simple _as defined by life-threatening, playing with fire, and quite possibly equal to that of insanity but, yeah, simple. Somehow Brian had managed to get them guaranteed pardons for all their past misdeeds if they could bring down Reyes, the cartel leader that basically ruled over Rio. Not an easy feat, but one Brian was confident they could handle.

"So, hold up," Rome spoke. "I get where your boy and his homies here need this. But you and me are already square and Verone's done his time."

"And Mia's not a part of anything that happened in L.A.," Brian added. "But she's doing this for her family, just like I am. You're doin' this 'cause you love me-"

"Like hell."

"And 'cause there's profit to be made."

"And rat boy?" Rome asked, jerking his thumb towards Carter.

The brunette just smirked wickedly, leaning up against the wall where he'd quietly been observing. He and Brian had had a nice long conversation about his role in things during the drive, as well as what was in it for him. "Besides the pleasure of your company?" he mockingly asked Rome. He pushed off the wall and walked towards Brian where he stood at the dining table, maps and photos spread out over it. "Consider me a consultant. My fee being control of Reyes' operation once we topple it."

"So we're just switchin' drug lords?" Letty remarked sourly.

"Look sweetheart," Carter replied, his shark grin firmly in place, "I don't run things like this Reyes character. I have a _respectable _operation."

Letty raised a brow at that. "Respectable." She sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at Dom. "Seriously? This is what we're doing?"

"If you want to go back to L.A.," Dom answered her, "Yes."

She snorted. "Wouldn't have had to leave L.A. in the first place if it weren't for Brian."

Dom's face hardened. "You're right… We all would have been dead or in jail instead. You should be thankful it was Bri they sent after us."

Rather than admitting the blonde had done them a favor, Letty decided to storm off. Dom sighed, debating whether or not to go after her but his sister, who could read him like a book, laid her hand on his arm. "Don't worry 'bout Lett. I've got it." She gave Brian a half smile as she offered, "I know I'm mainly here for moral support, but if there's anything I can do…" Once Brian nodded to her she left them to go calm the fiery woman of their group.

Leon decided to voice his own opinion with a shrug. "Don't think she speaks for all of us Bri."

Vince grumbled a bit. "Yeah Buster… Ya came through for us," he begrudgingly admitted.

"Just as he did for me," Carter said. "_That's_ why I'm here." He was sincere in that, everyone could see. Sure, having control of a whole new territory for his empire was a nice incentive, but it was merely a bonus to helping out someone he dared to consider a friend. He couldn't say he'd ever really had one of those.

Dom nodded, putting his game face back on as he looked to his lover. "Now… Where do we start?"

* * *

It had been a lot of research and scouting for the next week, but they seemed to have made progress. Between the team's street sense, Brian's training, and Carter's expert evaluations, they'd identified key players, stash house locations, patterns of deliveries and the like.

Surprisingly enough it was Vince that came up with their way in. During a stakeout he overheard some of Reyes' Lieutenants talking about an important job coming up. What caught Vince's attention was that they mentioned needing people with driving skills and in that the team had no shortage. If they could get the attention of the right people, then they could get the job and get closer to the information they needed.

Of course, it had gone better in theory than practice. Brian, Dom, Vince, and Rome had gotten the job alright, stealing some expensive cars from a train, but it went belly up when U.S. federal agents got involved. Dom and Brian ended up captured and beaten, and if it hadn't been for Letty and Leon playing backup without Reyes' guys knowing then none of them may have made it back to the house alive.

As it was, the team ended up blamed for the deaths of the undercover DEA agents on the train and Brian was dealing with one pissed off Luke Hobbs who promised to come down to Rio and rain on their parade. "Your contact sounds lovely," Carter mentioned dryly when the blonde hung up the phone. He had heard the agent screaming loud and clear from where he stood beside Brian.

"We have bigger things to worry about," Brian answered. "Like why that one car was so damn important."

"I think I know why," Vince answered gruffly, the door to the warehouse they were stashing the cars in banging shut behind him. "Just got approached by a few of the guys. They want me to bring them some chip. It's hidden inside the car."

Sure enough when they went poking around where Vince had said, they found a custom computer chip. With some finagling, and a phone call to Tej back in Miami, they were able to hook it up. The information on it was exactly what they needed.

It was a complete database on Reyes' operation, his whole network at their fingertips. It was proof of all the information they had managed to find out and then some. Stash houses, delivery schedules, it was all there. "What's this?" Mia asked.

Carter grinned. "Dealer packs." Brian nodded in agreement and the Miami drug lord decided to explain for the benefit of the class. "Most major players weigh their money so they don't have to constantly count it." He looked at the numbers on the screen. "Forty-nine kilos is a million dollars in twenties."

Mia's eyes bugged out, processing the information. "You're saying each of these is worth ten millions dollars?"

"And people wonder why I'm in the business," Carter flippantly replied.

"Y'know," Dom mused from his place leaning against a pillar, "we could always… adjust the plan a little."

"_Dom…_" Brian warned.

"Hear me out Bri." He walked over, addressing everyone. "We'll give this Hobbs what he wants, but we take a little somethin' extra for ourselves."

Brian huffed. "Yer talkin' 'bout ripping off the man who runs the city."

"Damn right I am." He looked around at the others. "We're talking one hundred million dollars. Split between us, I'd say that's a pretty good payday." His gaze returned to Brian. "So even if your fed doesn' doesn't come through with the pardons, we won't need to worry about goin' home. We just bought our freedom."

"Thought you wanted to go back to L.A. It's why we did all this in the first place."

"That was before we had the means to make a new home. This kindda money… we can each buy our own paradise."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Rome commented.

Dom smiled softly, bending over to nuzzle his nose into his lover's hair. "Besides… Wherever you are baby, that's home." He kissed Brian's cheek then, wrapping his arms around him from behind to hold him close.

Leon couldn't help but agree. "It's what we started in L.A. What we were all after to begin with. This… this is just one heist and we're done."

"Yeah, just one heist," Letty replied skeptically. "Against a drug lord with a penchant for killing and maiming. He knows who we are. Probably knows _where _we are. We should give the chip to this Hobbs guy and just be done with it."

"I kindda have to agree with Lett," Vince spoke up. "Just square the deal and leave it at that. If we try to fuck with Reyes…"

"Doubting your own skills?" Carter asked.

"What?" Vince gruffed, eyes narrowing on their resident card-carrying cartel member.

Raising a challenging brow, Carter replied sarcastically, "Oh nothing… It just sounded as though you don't believe you have the capability to pull off a job like this. That's alright… I'm sure most people don't. Although, I never took you for the type that would walk away with his tail between his legs as soon as things became difficult." Carter licked his lips. "Pitty."

That was enough to get Vince's fire burning, growling as he advanced on Carter. He had the other man pinned against the wall, fisting his shirt. "You callin' me a coward?"

"Was that what I said?" Carter's tone was calm as could be.

Vince snorted, shoving the smaller male roughly before turning away. His nostrils flared, looking at his best friend as he growled out, "I'm in."

"Me too," Leon announced.

"Count me in brah," Rome added.

The women traded looks, apparently saying everything they needed to without words as Mia begrudgingly said, "I'll help if I can" while Letty muttered she was also in.

Carter nodded an affirmative as he smoothed his clothing, and that left Dom looking down at his lover. Brian sighed, getting up and flipping open his cell. "We'll need Tej if we're gonna pull this off." The Miami pointman was a wizard with electronic systems and if the chip was anything to go by, his services would come in handy.

Rome gave a whoop of excitement, starting to warm to the whole idea, and the energy was contagious given the smiles that went around the room. With the new member included, that meant everyone involved would walk away with twelve and a half million dollars. No one was about to turn that down.

* * *

Brian had done wonders to put Hobbs and his men on the trail, feeding them enough information to keep them off the team's backs while they worked. Of course it didn't last and while they were out winning cars they would need to pull off the heist, Hobbs marched right into the middle of the racing scene like a man on a mission.

"O'Conner," he growled out, immediately putting Dom on edge, who sidled up next to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Know anything about a stash house getting raided earlier today? Seems a lot of money was burned and there was a message sent to Reyes that it was only the beginning."

Brian smirked. "Really? How interesting."

Vince chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, we wouldn't know anything about that, would we guys?" He made a show of looking between Leon and Dom. "See, we're more into _taking _money… not destroying it."

Carter had to admit, it was times like these when Vince was starting to grow on him. The guy was rough around the edges- gruff, bad attitude, stubborn… He was, well, _Vince_. Oddly enough though, it made the man strangely endearing. He supposed he saw whatever it was that had Dom keeping him around so long.

Hobbs stepped right up to Brian then, looking down at him with his best menacing expression. "I'm warning you O'Conner. Whatever you're trying to pull… don't."

Brian didn't even have the sense to look the least bit concerned. "I'm just gettin' you what you need Luke. I just have different methods."

Grunting, Hobbs stepped back, ignoring the hostile glare coming from Dom. It was true that Brian could use the fact he was no longer in law enforcement to his advantage, giving him avenues of collecting evidence Hobbs could never hope to get away with. For that fact alone he'd let Brian continue whatever he was doing, but he'd be keeping a damn close eye on him and he told the blonde as much before adding, "Watch yourself."

Smirking, Brian called after the agent's retreating form, "Don't call us, we'll call you!"

Everyone cracked up, and Rome mentioned something about Brian have balls the size of Hobbs' muscles. "Where the fuck did you meet that guy anyway brah?"

"Remember my stint in the Bureau?" Rome nodded. "We worked a few cases together. Pretty sure he still doesn't like me, but he couldn't pass on the chance to shut down Reyes and I was more than willing to use that knowledge to my advantage."

"My crafty fox," Dom rumbled into his ear, pulling him back against his chest.

Admittedly, Dom had been shocked to find Brian on his doorstep in Baja. But after they had it out, both verbally and physically, they'd worked things out between them. It hadn't surprised anyone else but them when they'd fallen into bed with one another.

That had all been right after Miami. Despite what he'd told Bilkins, he knew exactly where Dom had been all along. With his name cleared, Brian had figured it was about time to find the other man and settle things. Still, he hadn't counted on their relationship, or his desire to help bring Dom and the team home so they could finally be together again.

That had led to his taking up on the offer to join the FBI field office in L.A. It hadn't been for long, which Dom was appreciative of as he didn't like being away from his lover, even if Brian traveled down to Baja every weekend. It was long enough though that he'd made the connections he needed and gained the pull necessary to make the bargain.

It had been the longest six months of their lives, but completely worth it. The next few months in their temporary Panama home had been planning logistics, tracking down their errant family, and making the deal. Yeah, Brian was a genius at playing the system, and he was going to use that to his full advantage.

* * *

Once again theory was better than practice. As Dom, Brian, Vince, and Carter were scouting the day before the heist, a whole group of Reyes' men had stumbled across them. They weren't stupid enough to run around Rio unarmed and thus weren't helpless. Still, they were outnumbered and pinned down.

As they were hurriedly forming a plan on how to reach their cars without becoming Swiss cheese, one of the lackeys had flanked. Vince spotted him as his handgun was leveled towards the other brunette. "Verone!" he yelled, already diving towards said man, taking him to the ground. In the process, the bullet meant for Carter ripped through Vince's shoulder and he howled in pain. Thankfully Brian was still quick on the trigger and took out the gunman before he could do any more damage.

"Vince!" Carter was sitting up, awkwardly holding on to his savior. He automatically pressed his palm to the wound to stem the bleeding, cringing as Vince cried out.

"That's it," Dom growled out, popping from behind cover to fire at a few of Reyes' men. "Cars. _Now._"

Just then their luck seemed to change as a pair of heavy armored trucks pulled up with Hobbs and his men to the rescue. With the new firepower, the lackeys weren't about to stick around for an even playing field and vamoosed straight out of there. "Everyone ok?" Hobbs asked as he approached their position.

"Not so much," Vince grunted, hissing in pain as Carter pulled him up, hand still not leaving his shoulder.

"We need to get to a hospital," Carter demanded.

"No hospitals," Vince immediately protested.

"Mia can patch him up," Brian offered instead. It looked as though her nursing degree from UCLA was about to be put to the test.

Dom eyed the agents pointedly, replying, "Can't take 'em to the garage." He was right of course- the warehouse was filled with all their illegal plans, the chip, everything they didn't need Hobbs to see.

"Then we're going to the house," Carter ordered, tugging Vince along towards the trucks. They had come in Brian and Vince's cars- Dom's Charger would have been far too noticeable- which didn't allow Carter to keep watch over the injured man with that arrangement. The last thing he planned to do was to let Vince bleed to death.

Dom still didn't like that idea. As he went to open his mouth in protest however, Carter growled out fiercely, "No arguments! Vince needs help! So shut up and let's get moving!" He dug into Vince's front pocket and produced the man's keys, tossing them at Dom so he could drive the vehicle back. Both he and Brian were so stunned by his outburst that they simply froze up to the point Carter and Hobbs were helping Vince into the back of one of the trucks.

"We'll lead," Brian assured. As Dom started to hurry off, the blonde nodded at Carter and gave him a small, encouraging grin. "Take care of him."

The roads were rough in the part of the city they called home for the moment and Vince groaned in pain at each jostle. "What the hell were you thinking?" Carter scolded, awkwardly peeling out of his shirt as he still tried to keep pressure on the wound before pressing the fine cloth to it in attempt to soak up the blood.

"You were gonna get shot," Vince replied, wincing a bit.

"Exactly. You shouldn't give a shit."

Vince furrowed his brows. "You're family."

Carter didn't mind admitting that he was floored by that. For _Vince _of all people, that was pretty significant. "I… Really?"

The racer quirked his lips then, hazel eyes sparkling in amusement. "I've made the witty Carter Verone speechless?"

Snorting, he replied dryly, "Funny." Still there was a smile playing on his lips and he ended up looking away in a manner that one could almost consider shy.

"Carter…"

Said brunette smirked. "Not Verone anymore?" When he looked back at Vince though, he wasn't expecting what the man did next.

Lips were on his, demanding and hard. Then again, what would anyone expect of someone like Vince? He kissed the way he did everything, with intensity that borderlined too much at once. But what was really surprising- to Carter at least- was that he was kissing back.

It was over as quick as it began, Vince pulling away to catch his breath as he placed their foreheads together. "No…" Vince said a little breathlessly, answering Carter's earlier question. "Just Carter." He quirked his lips before adding, "Well… or Pretty Boy."

Carter laughed at that, shaking his head. "I have to admit… You sure played that one close to the chest." He tilted his head as he gazed at Vince. "I had no idea."

"Yeah well," Vince mumbled out, looking away. "Ain't exactly easy for me to talk 'bout all this shit."

"A man of action," Carter mused. He realized his fingers had loosened their hold on Vince's shoulder and he pressed in again. His shirt was completely ruined but worth it.

"Fuck," Vince cursed through clenched teeth. "Wish it wouldda at least gone through. This fucking hurts."

"Relax," Carter chided. "This is nothing. Talk to me when you have a shattered collarbone, dislocated shoulder, and multiple stab wounds." Vince looked as though he didn't want to ask, but Carter offered up an explanation anyway. "I wasn't always the ruler of Miami's underbelly. I'm also missing a kidney."

Vince winced a bit, both for his own pain and just imagining what Carter was referring to. He was clearly referencing torture- and perhaps that was where the man picked up the techniques that led to his nefarious reputation- and somehow the picture of a broken and defeated Carter didn't sit well in his mind. Since he'd known him, the man had seemed untouchable.

Their conversation looked like it would have to wait though as the truck came to a stop outside the Toretto home. Carter jumped down first, Vince holding the blood-stained shirt to his shoulder. As he offered a hand down, Carter murmured, "That's it Cariño." The term of affection only threw Vince off for a moment before he ended up smiling, leaning into Carter gratefully.

There would be a lot to talk about, but for the time being they needed to get Vince looked at and figure out what the hell they were going to do about the heist the following day.

* * *

They couldn't hold off, they knew that. If they did, Reyes would only move the money again and they couldn't afford the time it would take to organize another plan. As it was Hobbs was growing impatient and if they didn't deliver the chip to him soon he was bound to call off the whole deal- and then probably arrest them all just for spite.

Vince was resting after the amount of blood he'd lost, but at least Mia was able to remove the bullet, clean the wound and get it all stitched up without much incident. Even so, he'd done enough bitching during the whole thing and Dom had called him a "big baby" for it too. Carter probably would have joined in under different circumstances, but in this case that bullet had been meant for him and Vince was only going through this because he'd cared more about Carter in that moment than his own life.

So without Vince's input- which they knew they would hear about later- they all decided that he and Carter would stay back at the warehouse with Mia. Tej would be slotted in to Leon's spot so that Leon could take Vince's role of covering Dom and Brian's six. It was just lucky that Tej was a decent driver as well and that Mia and Carter had learned enough from the electronic wizard for them to do the job of directing the whole thing on their own.

Somehow breaking the news to Vince fell to Carter of all people. Then again, it had been Brian who suggested it and the way those blue eyes twinkled in mischief Carter knew that _somehow _Brian could tell what had happened between them. It was just as well since Carter found he didn't want to leave the other man's bedside much in case he were to wake up alone.

That plan- like so many others the team had made in this little venture of theirs- didn't work out quite as he'd have wanted. Though in this particular case, perhaps it was a good thing.

Carter had fallen asleep in his chair, head pillowed on his arms with his upper body draped on the bed. He awoke to a rather foreign sensation and as the fog lifted from his mind he registered it as fingers combing through his hair. One blue-grey opened, focusing on the lounging form beside him. Vince gave him a crooked grin. "Mornin'."

To that the infamous drug lord smiled softly, murmuring a "Hey" before shutting his eye and remaining perfectly content at staying right where he was. He could hear Vince's deep chuckle, but the other man never protested. Instead he simply continued to run his fingers through the soft brown curls.

"Y'know you're not quite what I expected," Vince admitted, voice a bit more husky than usual due to sleep. "An' I don't jus' mean with yer rep and stuff."

"Yeah?" Carter opened his eye again, seeing how Vince was actually looking at him in what could only be termed as affectionately- so very different to the usual scowl that seemed to be reserved for just about everyone but Dom and Mia.

"Yeah," he admitted, "never expected to fall for someone so…" He snorted then, looking away. "Ah, fuck… So out of my league."

Carter smirked at that. "Well, I am a pretty great catch," he teased, which earned him a little chuckle. "But, you're not the only one surprised." He took a chance and moved his hand to thread their fingers together. "You're certainly not my usual choice in a romantic partner."

"Nice way a puttin' that I ain't yer type."

"Admittedly you're not," Carter decided to be honest. "But you're different than I thought as well. There's just something about you…" He adjusted so he could look at Vince fully then. "Frankly you've become a sort of intrigue, though I never imagined you would be… receptive to anything between us."

Vince shook his head ruefully. "You and yer fancy words. How the hell did I ever start likin' you?" He sighed then, tilting his head in thought. "Guess I did a good job hidin' it though if yer really that surprised."

"You did indeed."

"Well, right back at ya Pretty Boy."

Carter smiled fondly at the nickname that just a couple weeks ago had grated him down to the bone. "So… What are we doing about it then?"

Raising a brow, Vince said, "Ya gotta ask?"

"I only want to be sure. The last thing I want is to overstep and make you uncomfortable."

Vince nodded. "A'right. Well… how's this for an answer?" He scooted over, tugging at Carter's arm a bit. Getting the hint, he climbed into bed beside him, allowing Vince to hold around his waist, pulling them chest to chest. "'M yours and you're mine. Simple."

"Simple," Carter agreed, leaning in to give the man a soft kiss, much different than the one they'd shared in the truck. "Now, you're supposed to be resting…"

"Only if you stay with me," Vince gruffed, and seriously if that didn't finish shattering his tough persona he always gave off. The man melted into a giant teddy bear before Carter's eyes and he couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer.

"Yeah Cariño… I'll be here."

Vince smiled warmly and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into Carter's hair. Carter was careful not to jostle his new boyfriend's injured shoulder as he wrapped an arm around him, sinking into his embrace.

_Boyfriend _and _Vince… _Now there were two words Carter hadn't figured on ever being in the same sentence.

* * *

As expected, Vince wasn't happy about being left behind. Not that he could argue against the likes of Carter, Dom, or Brian when they all decided to team up against him. Add a pair of guilt-inducing eyes from Mia and he caved, staying at the warehouse.

It paid to have a precision team. Even with moving things around last minute the heist went down without a hitch. The cops and Reyes' men were scrambling all over Rio to find the missing safe, and there it was sitting in the middle of their hideout.

When the door opened and the bundles of cash fell out, no one could hold back their cries of celebration. They'd done it! They had ripped off the man who ran the city and in doing so they were all set for life- whether or not Hobbs came through with his end of the bargain.

Vince pulled Carter in, kissing him roughly. "I see a beach in our future," the racer murmured into his ear before kissing down his neck to nibble at his jaw.

"How about I show you my home?" Carter suggested. It was long overdue that he go back to Buenos Aires, back to his roots in the barriowhere he got his start, that shaped him into the man he'd become.

His new partner actually smiled. "I think I'd like that."

The others of the team were making their own plans- Mia, Letty, and Leon all wanting to go back to L.A. while Tej never planned to call anywhere but Miami home. Rome however was already yammering on about all the places he could travel around the world, the women he would meet- all the typical Rome fantasizing. Brian and Dom on the other hand had been talking about settling down, giving the family a place to call home where they could all come to when they needed to reconnect. First though, they thought to indulge in a bit of traveling of their own before deciding just where they should put down roots.

Of course, they had one last thing to do before any of them could leave Rio.

* * *

Hobbs didn't seem happy to see them. The team had all shown up together, but it was Brian and Dom who stood toe to toe with the rather large agent as their voice. Vince was rather close by though, being the faithful guard dog that he was. Granted, Carter was doing a good job of keeping him in his place because as soon as the racer had sat on the hood of his car, Carter had stepped right between his legs, leaning back against his chest to watch the proceedings. Vince knew exactly what his new boyfriend was doing and shook his head, laughing against Carter's cheek as he pulled him close in response.

"Lot of commotion downtown today O'Conner," Hobbs started.

"Yeah, so we heard. Too bad we missed it." Brian pulled the computer chip from his pocket, passing it over to the agent. "A little too busy getting this."

"Which would be?"

Dom smirked, "All the physical evidence you'll ever need against Reyes."

"Just make sure you keep up your end of the bargain," Brian added firmly.

Hobbs nodded. "This checks out, you'll get your pardons."

"Good." Brian and Dom motioned for them all to get going, though Hobbs called after them.

"So where will you be?" the agent asked curiously.

"Oh, around," was Brian's coy answer, giving Hobbs one of his bright, mischievous grins.

Hobbs huffed, clearly knowing the look. "Stay outta trouble this time, huh?"

Dom grinned, pulling Brian in close. "No promises there."

* * *

**Epilogue:**

A couple weeks later, walking the beaches of Buenos Aires, Carter looked over at his lover with a gentle smile on his face. "What?" Vince asked, though the corner of his lips was already turning up into a grin.

"Just admiring the view."

"Ha, ha. Keep jaw-jackin' Pretty Boy."

"Don't be jealous," he teased, referring to the part of him being pretty.

"Yeah, real jealous," he gruffed, chuckling a bit.

"See, doesn't it feel better just to admit it?"

Vince was about to snark back when his cell phone rang. He dug into his jeans, pulling it out to find Brian of all people was calling. "The Buster," Vince grunted, wiggling the phone a bit. He answered with his typical, "Whaddaya want?" that made Carter roll his eyes. He seriously had his work cut out for him.

"Nice to talk to you too V," Brian remarked, though there was amusement in his voice. "Just got a big packet of papers in the mail today that ya might be interested in… Some pardons from Uncle Sam, and one has your name on it."

"No shit? Hobbs came through, huh?"

"Yup, everything's official. Clean records all around. Mia wants us all to come home to celebrate."

"Don't see why not…"

"Well, Dom and I were thinking of looking at property here in Spain. So we thought if we found something maybe everyone could come here instead. We'd want family approval on it after all."

Vince smirked, still a bit begrudged to admit how Brian had become family to them- the undercover cop, the Buster that had turned their world inside out. In the end though he'd proven that was exactly what he was- family. He'd even brought them new blood in the form of Rome, Tej, and Carter.

Thinking of his lover, he looked over at him, taking his hand. "Yeah, that sounds great Bri. Just let us know."

"Will do. Say hey to Carter for me."

Goodbyes said, Vince hung up the phone and proceeded to tell Carter the good news. "Spain's supposed to be nice this time of year," the drug kingpin offered by way of answer. Well, _ex_-drug kingpin to be exact.

It was a surprise to Vince- and Brian when he and Dom had been included in that particular conference call- that not only had Carter turned down taking over Reyes' territory as was previously agreed, but he had talked to his contacts and sold off his Miami operation. In his own words, the Rio job and the rest of the fortune he had amassed was more than enough to support himself and Vince for the rest of their days- it was about time he got out of the drug trade.

"Yeah?" Vince ended up asking. "Racing scene any good?"

Carter gave a shrug. "If Bri and Dom are considering putting roots there it must be. Then again, Europe is wide open."

Vince nodded. "I like the sound of that." He gave Carter's hand a squeeze as they continued along their walk. "Y'know we still haven't decided where we should live…"

Smiling, Carter answered, "We can go anywhere Cariño, do whatever we want."

"Well right now, I wanna go back to the hotel."

Carter laughed. "How did I end up with you?" he teased.

"Better get used to it Pretty Boy."

_And so the pair continued in their playful banter, walking hand in hand at the water's edge. Whatever tomorrow brought, they would face it together._

/End


End file.
